


MegOp for Skjelle

by Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peace, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Optimus is free to pine over his new Lord High Protector. The returned Galvatron, twin of Megatron, decides that pining useless, action is needed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two art piaces of the DA artist Murr-Miay
> 
> http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/MegOP-for-Skjelle-279992699  
> http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/MegOP-for-Skjelle-2-279993701

“Hey, um… why are the lights off?” Optimus paused uncertainly in the doorway, barely able to pick out the former Decepticon leader in the dark, he saw his optics though, the red dark as it only ever was when he was angry, or excited. The possibility of the last being the cause sent an illicit thrill up his back struts. He had been trying to subtly entice his new Lord High Protector for the last vorn! And honestly he had not been making any headway as far as he could tell, not that he had dared to do much in the way of enticing… 

The peace was a fail one and the differences between the culture of the warbuilds, which had been distilled by the war, and the culture of the worker builds, equally as distilled by then, had caused more clashes and misunderstandings than he wanted to think about. No one really wanted to forgive, yet they still had to. 

‘Till all are one’

Only rape, torture and murder were not forgiven with those words, and execution was the punishment. Optimus had not wanted it that way but Megatron had insisted. He was the Lord High Protector and he knew his own warbuilds best, he said, and it was all true. There was no way he could have handled the volatile former Decepticons if it had not been with Megatron by his side. 

Megatron however floundered spectacularly when it came to handling civilians and the former Autobots. Intimidation did not work on them unless you wanted to turn one of them into a blubbering mess, a terrified bundle of trembling parts or, in the case of former Autobots, someone who was looking for the nearest gun. 

At times it was like a circus, and they had had to compromise on many things. 

The capital punishment, the gladiatorial rings and how they were used for… things. Free medical care, the laws about procreation and bonding. Megatron had been all for free breeding, and had not really cared about the creators being together, or not together, to care for the sparkling. He had had great difficulty seeing that street sparklings were a problem, considering they had been all over Kaon when he was a Gladiator himself. Fortunately he had conceded that Optimus might just know more about that kind of thing than he did. 

“Megatron?” he retracted his mask, knowing how much the other hated him wearing it when they talked in private. Apparently it reminded him too much of the war even now that the Matrix had reformatted him into a slightly less bulky form. Just as tall as before but slimmer… more appealing. He almost huffed, at least he thought so, Megatron did not seem impressed. 

The red optics dimmed a little and then flared. He dared to venture inside though he had not been invited to do so yet. He was moving slowly, cautiously, well aware that his… that the Lord High Protector had a tendency to be horribly territorial at times. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” the door slid shut, leaving them in darkness only vaguely illuminated by their optics. That was… slightly worrying, and amped up his excitement. He did not get to wait long before strong arms pulled him against the bulk of worrior grade armor and a pair of dermas crushed against his own.

Optimus fairly melted, or at least started to when he realized something was wrong. Unless Megatron had gotten some sort of upgrade that he had not been told about? The armor against him was wrong; the dermas fuller than they should be and there were something else… He stemmed his hands against the strangely configured chest, just about ready to push, when he was ripped from the embrace. 

“Galvatron!” the chest he was crushed to this time was very familiar, “ _light_!” the sudden blaze of light had him reset his optics revealing a purple armored mech who looked a lot like Megatron in a vague manner, like a family member. 

“Brother, how nice to see you, I see that your taste in lovers haven’t failed you,” Optimus shivered when the so familiar seeming red optics traveled up and down his frame in the way he had so wanted Megatron’s to do, “a Prime no less! Too bad I didn’t get a little longer with him,” he had to swallow a whimper at that. So embarrassing! How could he not have realized that that wasn’t Megatron?

“Out!” the snarl made the word nearly incoherent. Galvatron simply laughed and started towards the door, but not without casting another smoldering look on him. 

“You should learn to share, brother, he’d look so gorgeous between us,” that nearly made him choke on his own glossa, cheek plating about to melt off from embarrassed heat. However he did not get much time to gather himself before he was pushed towards the berth, a dangerous growl ringing in his audios. 

“Megatron, what~,” he stumbled under another push and gasped when a well placed shove had him sprawling ungainly out on the berth. What was going on? He did not manage to get his hands under himself before Megatron was on him again. 

Literally on him. The silver gray chassis was hot, hotter than Optimus ever remembered it being when they touched before. Even in fighting the former gladiator had always been cool, collected… knowing what he was doing far more than the younger, but equally powerful, Prime that was his opponent. 

Powerful scarred hands traveled down his flanks, the plating responding by loosing and puffing out. Optimus could not help it, he wanted this. Maybe this had not been the way he had imagined it happening but then he had not known that his High Lord Protector had a brother at all! Right now he could hardly find it in himself to be annoyed considering… 

His panel snapped open and for the first time Megatron’s touch faltered, drew away, the growling dying out. 

“No!” no, not now, not so close. 

“Megatron, don’t stop,” he doubted that it was his words that made the touch return, the growling pick up again. The tone though seemed to reach the older mech and that was all that mattered to Optimus. Those hands on him, the heavy frame against him… yes, those feelings were all that mattered! 

“Mine,” it was the first recognizable word that came out of the growl and all Optimus could answer it with was a pained moan. Megatron wasted little time on comfort or preparation, his spike pushing into the barely lubricated valve like an invader setting out to conquer. 

It hurt, but it also felt so good. A burning slide were he could feel every node nub, every ridge and valley of the hard member. It was more than enough to make his cooling fans falter and hack in a futile attempt to catch up to the building heat. 

No, this was not how he had imagined his first time with Megatron, or indeed any time with Megatron in the berth. But truthfully he was not surprised. Megatron was a warrior through and though, created for the hard work in the energon mines, forged into a weapon in the gladiatorial arenas spouting during the decline of the golden age and tempered in the tides of an eon’s long civil war. 

There was no surprise that this was also about claiming, about marking and conquering. In the past the Prime had been the one to mark and take, but the past was offline, buried under rust and rubble, under the history of a long terrible war. 

This was now, and this was what he had always craved. This burn, this pleasure… the feel of Megatron’s weight and power. 

“Ugh,” sharp dentals sunk into the back of his neck and all he could do was let his helmet fall forward onto the berth. All the way inside him, rigid and unforgiving… and then Megatron pulled back. His left leg was hiked up, a rough hand pushing at it, resting against the knee joint. Another hand grasped around his right finial, squeezing it with a surprising gentleness. Not that he really noticed anything past the fact of the intimate touch. 

It all got lost then, a swirl of pleasure tinged with pain clouding his processor, his sight. The rough push and pull of Megatron’s thrusts scraping his front into the berth… a berth that was quite a lot harder than he was used to now, after the end of their war. And the other never let go of his neck, the dentals lock there as if Megatron feared he would run if he did not keep him locked in place. 

Running was as far from Optimus’ processor as was protesting the rough treatment. It might not have been the seduction he had fantasized about but it was so much more Megatron. And Megatron was the one he had been missing, not the pain, not their war, nor the fights. But everything else that was his nemesis… 

“Ah… ah…” his valve felt like it was rubbed raw, every surge of pleasure edged with discomfort and even pain. It did not matter for overload was there, hazy awareness pushed further back then entirely away.

The fire was all consuming, pleasure burning away all traces of pain and discomfort, and then the last dregs of awareness too. 

* * *

“Mm…” on lining to being pleasantly sore was new, he had not had a lover in ages. Let alone one who spiked him, memory circuits catching up he reached out to feel the mech who should be in berth with him. 

Nothing. 

Optimus sat up, ignoring the twang from abused interface components, and looked around. The room was dark and as sparse as usual. He had a blanket covering him, softer by far than the berth he was lying on, but there was no Megatron. Frowning to himself he checked his chrono and groaned out loud. 

His Lord High Protector was undoubtedly already at his post, as he himself should be at this joor. 

Still… Clutching the fine mesh of the blanket he could not help a small smile, perhaps he had not been abandoned so much as left to recharge his aches and pains away. 

Perhaps…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron makes sure there are no lingering thoughts of his brother in Optimus’ processor

Optimus had not gone back to Megatron’s quarters, not because he did not want to but because he thought it might be wise to let his High Lord Protector have his space. That was something he had quickly learned to give the older mech when there were things to ponder. Megatron rarely let his temper rule him when he had had the necessary time to think a proposal though. He might still not agree with it, but at least his response was not to punch someone. 

Honestly Optimus was not sure if the other needed time to think this time, however… better safe than sorry as they said. 

So instead he went to his own quarters, feeling oddly shamed when he walked into the front room. No matter that he had to entertain the odd ambassador from Cybertron’s old alliances, or hold small gatherings for the same for political reasons… after having seen Megatron’s barren room, after what happened…

He had known all along, he had been there before! But now was the first time he wondered why Megatron chose to live in something that could barely be called a room, it was more like a prison cell! 

Huffing he turned to his wash rack, ready to clean the dust of the orn off of his plating. There was no reason to be ashamed, and Megatron would address what had happened when he decided it was time. 

The solvent was hot and felt good, though he was almost sad that it removed the last lingering echoes of soreness haunting his chassis. Whatever happened now he did not feel quite ready to lose the physical reminders that were left. Another huff left him as he turned the water off and grasped a towel, a ridicules earthen indulgence, to dry off with.

“That looks better than standing under a dryer,” he jumped, so absorbed in his own thoughts that the vocalization felt like a violent intrusion. 

“Megatron?” the High Lord Protector had access to his quarters of course, just as he had to his, it only made sense in the case of an emergency. And it had been like that always, regardless that their relationship was much different from that of Prime and Protector in the past. 

“Were you expecting anyone else?” suddenly the dark voice held an edge of menace that thoroughly confused Optimus. Turning to look at the other he found him leaning against the doorjamb, red optics glittering dangerously above a frown. No, more like a snarl actually, an angry snarl. 

“I wasn’t expecting anyone, Megatron, I didn’t know what to expect after…” was he angry about what had happened between them? It was possible, his hinting had not produced any reaction and he was still confused about what had changed. Other than the silver grey mech’s brother coming on to him… kissing him. 

Jealousy? 

No, no not hardly! It was a ridiculous notion, Megatron had shown less interest in him than in his troops on any regular orn. Despite his attempts at garnering a more carnal form of attention from the mech. 

“After I claimed you,” there was something very dangerous and very final about that statement. Something that made liquid heat dance up and down Optimus’ back struts. Ownership… marked, claimed, owned. It should have made him rebel, he had fought for freedom so long, but so had Megatron. It was not slavery that was in that tone, those words. 

“Yes,” what else could he say? He had known it was a claim; unconsciously he lifted his hand to feel the back of his neck. Disappointment rose when he could not feel the dents the other had left behind anymore. His self repair was too effective at times… 

“Autobots!” while still dangerous the voice held expatriated amusement too. Leaving the open door behind Megatron advanced on him, and Optimus instinctively stepped back nearly slipping in a puddle of cleansing fluid. He half turned to catch himself onto to be caught in Megatron’s arms, once again back to chest with him. 

The dormant heat of arousal woke with a roar, his engine turning over with a powerful rumble. 

"So hot, Optimus..." the dark voice was but a murmur this time, a silken caress in its own right, "so wet too, I dare presume..." 

He whined, mouth opening to suck in cool air, cool air that suddenly wasn’t anywhere to be found at all, attempting to battle back the sudden surge of pure _need_ even if it was only in a small way.

“Come on, Optimus, you want this… you want _me_ ,” one hand slid down his frame and cupped his codpiece, the interface panel sliding back immediately. It was almost embarrassing and made him jerk, try to turn away. He had more control than that!

Maybe.

"You never give in easily do you?" the invasion was quick, the slick easy slide telling of his defeat. "Not that I want you to... just remember, Optimus _Prime_ , not to ever look at him again!" 

Don’t look at whom? Galvatron? Optimus did not have time to sort his confused thoughts out before the second invasion made him cry out; three fingers almost too much do to the rough treatment at their previous, first, encounter. 

Megatron was not interested in him thinking and frankly he was not interested in thinking either. By the time that wonderful spike slid into him again, he was wet enough to cancel out the lingering soreness. 

This time there was a strange sort of gentleness to it all, punctured by growled endearments, verbal claims and promises of pleasure to come. All of it blended together to form a heady pleasure haze that seemed to last all dark cycle.

* * *

“Uh,” Optimus did not bother to online his optics, only ached back into the lazy roll of hips moving the spike still nestled inside him. 

“Mine,” there was no urgency in the statement, just a sense of appreciation and satisfaction carried in the deep purr. He did not protest, just let his optics offline again so he could enjoy the sensations. Maybe he would tell Megatron that he had never actually looked at his brother but not now… 

No.

Now he would just enjoy this, he had waited for it long enough.


End file.
